Half-Blood Spies Chapter Two
SearchingforPaperTowns Chapter Two Percy woke up feeling like someone had just slammed a sledgehammer to his skull. "Did you have a nice nap?" Dark Hair appeared through his narrow vision. She seemed to be hanging upside down. But if she was upside down, why was the table and books still hanging fine from the ceiling? So that must mean only one thing: He was the one hanging upside down. Crud. Percy, as soon as he was aware of the situation began to feel a growing pain in his ankles. It hurt. He ignored Dark Hair and peered over himself to see why he was in so much pain. That was sure a way to make someone very angry if they escaped. But...it didn't honestly look like he was going anywhere anytime soon. He was strung up by his ankles with a wire type string wrapped mercilessly around his waist for a better grip on him. Dark Hair made some sort of an impatient growl in the back of her throat and reared back, hitting Percy across the jaw. He swayed in his strange ties and spit blood to the side. "Listen Poopilocks I can't help you. Maybe we could find a counselor to help you with your anger issues?" Another blow, this time to his chest knocked the air out of him leaving Percy gasping like a fish without water. "No..." He wheezed. "Skip the counselor. You need serious medical attention Unhappy Friend of mine." "The name is Reyna." Dark Hair snapped back, eyes on fire as she got ready into another punching stance. She flashed a business card at him. Really? A business card. "Oh crap." Percy whistled. "You just told me your real name. In the field you gotta have an alias. I could compromise you." "If you ever get out if here alive." Reyna countered with a mocking smirk. And then Reyna was walking away. "Hey!" Percy shouted watching her leave. After she didn't reply he went with his I-have-want-I-have-anyways voice. "Well fine! I don't really want you to stay anyways. You overstayed your welcome!" But to Percy's disappointment she came back only a few seconds after his "triumphant victory". Reyna held up a knife. "Let's play a game." She smiled but there was no warmth in those pearly whites. Percy instinctively tried to lean back but being upside down was making it hard to think. He could practically feel all the blood rushing to his head. He surprised himself by not answering but Reyna wasn't deterred. "If you answer a question and I think your lying I'll punish you. I'll either whip you to the brink of death, gut you with my knife or shoot you in the foot. If you answer nicely maybe I'll let you crawl around on the floor." Percy bit his lip, feeling a little bit scared. "That doesn't sound very fair." He finally replied. "Who said anything about fair?" Reyna walked over to him and traced her knife down his cheek. Percy pulled back, cringing. "Is the knife cold?" Reyna asked sweetly. He didn't reply. Reyna grabbed her gun from her jacket and lifted it until it was pointed at his big toe. "That wasn't a real question." Percy grumbled. BAM! Pain like fire exploded in Percy's toe, he nearly screamed out loud. It was all he could do not to let out a whimper, instead he squeezed his eyes shut. He had the ridiculous thought of when he was a kid and played hide and go seek. "If I can't see you, you can't see me." Of course Reyna could see him though, sweating. Keep it together. A key point to being a spy was keeping your cool under an interrogation. If you can keep the bad guy from asking questions by talking and feeding them the truth then your already well on your way. "I was meeting an accomplice at the bar because HQ- that stands for Head Quarters you know, requested I go and set up a meeting so he could pass valuable information along to me- Percy Jackson." I took a breath but didn't slow, I just told her half the truth. It has to be convincing but not too far fetched that she would begin to doubt me. Reyna visibly lowers the gun, I can tell she's already thinking wow he was easy to crack. But you have to hurry or they're gonna ask questions which I would need to pause in and spies are experts at telling when yor lying. Especially of they are trained in the same ways as you. "This information was obviously about you guys. Do you know how much of my life's training has been around trying to take you guys down? Well it was a long time but I'm pretty much the best of the best." From the corner of my eye I see a flash of orange light. For half a second but it was there. I don't let on. Reyna shifts her weight and I can tell she isn't in a battle stance anymore. Never let your guard down. "So after the meeting with my friend I went to use the bathroom. And-" Reyna stops me by putting a hand up. "I don't care. I want to know why the hell you were at that bar and what information it was!" I whiten but I hope she doesn't notice. "A thumb drive." I finally blurt out trying to sound reluctant about spilling. "Information on a shipment of weapons coming in from the west cove. We were trying to skirt around your guys and-" "West cove?" Reyna cuts in again the cock of her gun clicking again. "Yeah." I know I've made a mistake. "The west cove is full of Novean terrorists. No one can land there without getting blasted to death. They have no communications inside it out. No radio waves NOTHING. So I'm gojng to give you till the count of five to tell me the truth or another toe goes missing." I can visibly panic now. "I-I..." Stuttering is doing no good. I can't come up with a cover story like this so quickly. How could I have been so sloppy? "One." I close my eyes. "Reyna I'm telling you please!" "Two." "Reyna!" "Three." I cringe. "Two." I say nothing. "One." "We're with the terrorists! They're with us!" Reyna stops. "That's not possible. Thanks for lying now I'm going to blast your toe off." I did what I could. -END OF CHAPTER TWO- Category:Fanfiction Category:Half-Blood Spies Category:Collaboration Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Crossovers